


Cotton Candy Love

by blacklioness15



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: A lot of jokes, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Baseball Idiots, Bunch of dorks, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gamer!Chanyeol, Gen, M/M, Other, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Quick Burn, a lil, a lot of swearing tho, all the characters are clowns, baseball player!jihoon, chaeyoung is their nurse, cheol is the captain of the baseball team, choir member!jeonghan, choir member!joshua, choir member!jun, choir member!seokmin, choir member!seungkwan, dahyun is the team's manager, gamer!Baekhyun, gamer!jaemin, gyu is a batter, idk what to tag, jihoon is a pitcher, main character is a basketball player, main character is the baseball team's nurse, oh god this is a lot of tags, radio host!hansol, radio host!jihoon, radio host!seungcheol, soonyoung is a little too enthusiastic about game statistics, tzuyu is a basketball player, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklioness15/pseuds/blacklioness15
Summary: “If I kiss you,” He said, and the brazilian felt his breath hit her cheek, warming it up even more. “you get to be my girlfriend.”“Is that a question or a bonus of some sorts?” She asked, nervously tucking a stray curl behind her ear.“A bonus.” He answered, grinning. “Do you accept this quest, Ms. Werewolf?”“Quest accepted, Mr. Vampire.”Lee Jihoon x OC (University AU)
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Original Character(s), chanyeol/baekhyun if you squint
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a week and I've never been so proud of myself  
> Enjoy!

**Bubblegum Boi:** ay, hoe

**Bubblegum Boi:** u skipped practice????

Melina sighed upon reading her friend’s message.

**You:** Had a surprise basketball practice, Kwan :’)

**You:** Pls tell Hannie I will be there for tomorrow’s practice tho!!

**Bubblegum Boi:** Will do :)

**Bubblegum Boi:** Have fun!!

**You:** Thank u <3

“Hey, Mel!” The brazilian looked up at Tzuyu’s lean form as the older girl approached her. “You did a nice job today.”

“Thanks, Tzu.” The black-haired student answered, smiling slightly. “I trained a bit at home, with one of my roommates.”

“Why are you squinting?” Piped up Dahyun, from her place near the metal fence that surrounded the open basketball court. “Tzu is right in front of you!”

“Ah, shit.” Mumbled Melina, thanking Tzuyu quietly as the taller girl wiped her sweaty forehead with a clean towel. “I forgot to put my glasses back on.”

Tzuyu stopped her fussing over her friend, opting to watch the brazilian look for her glasses inside her backpack. Dahyun finally skipped over the low fence, heading towards her friends, watching as their teammates bid goodbye and went on their merry way.

A shout from the small baseball field beside the open court caught her attention, however, as Melina finally found her glasses and sprung up from her place on the cement floor. She ran towards the grassy field, jumping over the metal fence with practiced ease, landing on the dirt ground with a low ‘thump’; with a few more steps, she finally arrived near the circle of people that panicked over someone that laid on the floor.

“What happened?” Asked the brazilian, hearing some relieved sighs from the baseball team members as they let her through their little circle. “Oh, God.”

Lee Jihoon lay limp on the ground, with a considerable red bump on his forehead, cap lost somewhere near one of his teammate’s feet. Mingyu tried to explain what happened to their resident (accidental) nurse, but managed to let out just a high choked noise, and the captain of the team, Seungcheol, rolled his eyes.

“Mingyu tossed the ball using way too much force, and hit Jihoon’s face.” The older man explained, and Melina kneeled by her friend’s body, lifting his head with utmost care, placing it upon her lap.

Jihoon groaned.

“Can someone bring me an ice pack, please?” The black-haired student asked, and Mingyu finally found some use for his long legs, running towards the team’s locker room to find their first aid kit. She gently patted the back of the older man’s head, checking for any bumps or blood, but came up with nothing. “I don’t think he hit his head when he fell.”

Another groan escaped Jihoon’s lips, and she smiled as he opened his eyes.

“His pupils are normal, too.”

“’m fine.” The man finally said, looking up at his friend. “I’m completely fine.”

Jihoon lifted his right hand, patting Melina’s face, squinting as he touched her glasses.

“Who the fuck is this?”

Laughter exploded amongst the team members, and Mingyu arrived with the ice pack in hands, oblivious to the scene the older man just caused.

“I think I lost my contacts.”

“I’m pretty sure you did, Jihoon.” Mumbled Melina, grabbing his wandering hand with a tenderness no one knew she had, placing it over his own chest. “Leave your hand there, you just smudged my glasses.”

Upon hearing Melina’s voice, Jihoon stayed still, feeling the tip of ears burn in embarrassment.

He just patted her face – in public, no less.

It’s not the fact that he just displayed some affection in public that made him embarrassed – they were friends for over two years already, and she was one of the few people he actually enjoyed to receive affection from -, but the fact that he was dizzy and confused and couldn’t fucking see and just looked really, _really dumb_ in that moment.

_(Melina thought he looked cute, but let’s not get into that.)_

The feeling of something cold being placed upon his forehead made the man finally get out of his stupor, hand twitching to reach up and grab the brazilian’s wrist.

He held that feeling in.

“Cheol.” The student called out, watching as the man sent the rest of the team home. “Can you grab his glasses, please? They’re in my backpack, inside a yellow case.”

“Why do you even-” The blonde started to ask, but refrained from doing so, opting to go over to the – now empty – basketball court to grab his friend’s backpack. “’Kay.”

Mingyu bit down on bottom lip, watching as Jihoon closed his eyes, while Melina cleaned her glasses with the hem of her shirt, heaving a sigh.

“You can go shower and change, Gyu.” The curly haired student said, smiling up at the man. “He’s fine.”

“I’m- sorry.” He mumbled, sighing as Jihoon gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll bake you a cake when we get home.”

“Chocolate?” Asked the brown-haired man, eyes still closed.

“You bet.” The beanpole answered, finally smiling. “See you at home!”

“Be safe!” Called out Melina, gaining a wave from the older man. “Clumsy ass.”

Jihoon chuckled, opening his eyes and gazing softly at his friend, who lifted the ice pack briefly to see if the bump stopped to swell.

“Well, this looks way better.” The brazilian mumbled, as she left the ice pack by her side on the ground, brushing the tip of her fingers over the reddened skin of Jihoon’s forehead. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Mumbled the man, eyes closing as he left the feelings buried deep down in his very soul finally come to the surface. “God, I love you so much.”

Melina halted all her movements, eyes widening in surprise as her friend blurted the phrase. She blinked, once, twice, before the burning feeling rose up her neck, invading her cheeks and her whole face felt like it was up in flames.

They exchanged ‘I love you’s before, of course, as she had always been openly affectionate with all her friends, but this- his soft voice, the intimacy of this moment, the way the tip of his ears and his cheeks flushed pink, this was a-

“Are you confessing to me?” Whispered the foreigner, letting her hand come down to rest on the man’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and Melina felt like he could see through her - he couldn’t even see her own face, as his astigmatism was a really inopportune obstacle, but his gaze was _that_ intense.

“Yeah, I am.” He said, after a few seconds, staring at his friend’s onyx colored eyes. “I held this in for so long, it’s- it’s suffocating. I can’t keep going like this when you’re so damn close-”

“How long?” Interrupted Melina, gaze locked with his. “For how long have you hid this?”

“Long enough.” Breathed out the brown-haired man, leaning up and bumping his forehead against Melina’s.

(He didn’t want to say it was at the moment she slipped down a hill when they went camping and he tumbled down after her with Seungkwan, scraping his knee in the process, and she fussed over his wound when she had a cut on her shin and scratches on her hands; while she took care of him and their friends, while she looked cute with her curls full of twigs and leaves and still smiled brightly as she cleaned up her own wounds without a single hiss. It was exactly on that night.)

“I know you feel the same, I mean, it’s pretty obvious,” He kept going, ignoring the offended look she threw him at such a close proximity. “and I felt like you deserve better, but I can’t bear to imagine you with anyone else, holding them like this, looking at them like you look at me. I love you, but I can’t, I can’t let you go. I’m sorry for being selfish, but it’s impossible not to be when it comes to you.”

Melina took a deep breath, blinking slowly, still feeling her face burn, both from the proximity and the unbelievable situation she was in.

Then, with a sharp look, she pinched Jihoon’s arm.

The man yelped, sitting up and almost bonking their foreheads, narrowly missing the brazilian’s thick skull, just as she leaned back.

“First off, how dare you think you’re not good enough. How can you be so stupid yet so smart at the same time, you dumbass? You’re the most fantastic being on this whole universe, and don’t you dare think otherwise!” The student exclaimed, staring at the korean man’s shocked face. “And thank you very, very much for being selfish, because there is no fucking way I would even think of being with someone other than yourself. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, so don’t- don’t ever think of letting me go, you hear me?”

Jihoon smiled.

The bright, toothy smile that Melina loved oh so much, that he let out only when he really enjoyed something.

“Hey, I found it!”

The couple snapped their heads towards Seungcheol, who ran in their direction with Melina’s backpack in one hand, and the yellow case in the other.

“Took you long enough.” Said the brazilian as she stood up, offering her hand to Jihoon, who gripped it without a second thought.

Cheol smiled, handing each of his friends their own things; Melina slung her backpack over her right shoulder, watching as Jihoon put on his cute, round glasses, handing her the case.

“Thanks.” Said the brown-haired man, finally looking up at his friend. “Hey, I can see you now!”

“No shit.” Said Seungcheol, swiftly dodging a sharp slap from his shortest friend, while reaching down to grab the used ice pack. “Come on, Jihoon. We have to shower and get changed to go home, man.”

“You two can go ahead, I have to do that too.” Said Melina, pointing at the basketball team locker room, noting that Tzuyu and Dahyun already left. “I think the girls already went to their dorm rooms…”

“They left with Mingyu, I think. The university’s dorm is on the same direction as our apartment.” Jihoon said, watching as Seungcheol turned around, heading for their locker room. “We’ll wait for you, alright?”

“Okay.” Nodded the brazilian, leaning down quickly to peck Jihoon’s cheek. With a small wave, she jogged towards the locker room. “Be right back!”

The look on Jihoon’s face was priceless.

Seungcheol turned around as he didn’t feel his friend’s presence behind him, watching with amusement as he stood still for a few seconds, the tip of his ears a bright pink.

“Hey, you coming?” He asked, glancing towards Melina’s retreating form. “Is everything okay?”

With quick steps, the brown-haired man caught up to his friend, biting back a smile.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly gathering between friends.  
> They're so obvious it hurts.

Jihoon wanted to kill Mingyu.

The tall man stayed oblivious about his intent, though.

“Did you see that?!” The brunette asked Melina, who beamed up at him. “It was my best homerun yet!”

“You ran so fast too!” Exclaimed the foreigner, arms linked with Soonyoung, who also stared at Mingyu in awe. “It’s a wonder you didn’t trip over your own feet.”

Jihoon’s murderous intent diminished as the younger man got extremely flustered, the whole team joining in on the teasing. Soonyoung started spouting random statistics at Seungcheol then, leaving Melina to fend for herself in the middle of all the sweaty, dirty men, all in need of some kind of aid – either a scratch, or a sore muscle (to which she distributed some muscle relaxing packets, telling them to use it with wisdom).

“Hey, nurse.” Mumbled the shorter man, shuffling closer to her side as she handed out a bandaid to a poor freshman who got hit on the face with the ball earlier.

“Yes?” Answered the student, smiling down at Jihoon. “Can I help you?”

“I scratched my hand.”

Indeed, there was a minuscule scratch on Jihoon’s ring finger. Said male winced as his friend grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the benches, away from the – now – empty field. Motioning for the korean to sit down, Melina pulled a small bottle of peroxide, a ball of cotton, some pomade and a bandaid.

“You did a great job today, Hoon.” Said the curly haired student, dabbing at the scratch with the cotton ball dunked in peroxide. “You really _threw_ off that batter.”

Jihoon looked up at the foreigner with amusement plastered onto his face as she snickered; she applied the pomade slowly over the scratch, and finally covered it with the bandaid.

“There, all done.”

“Thank you.” Said Jihoon, glancing quickly towards his team. “Hey, nurse?”

“Yes, patient?”

Jihoon smirked.

Melina gulped.

“Can you kiss it better?”

The black-haired student glanced around uncertainly, noting that the whole team was entertained with something Soonyoung said. Then, quick as lighting, she lifted Jihoon’s hand up to her lips, laying a chaste peck over the bandaid and the exposed skin of his finger.

The man’s ears flushed pink, and he stood up so quick he almost tripped over the small step that led onto the field. Melina let go of his hand with a grin, her own cheeks heating up as she turned around, towards the still chatting group of men.

“Got played, huh? Thought I wouldn’t do it?” She whispered to her friend, still grinning.

“I did. You’re always brave when it comes to things you want.” He whispered in response, bumping his head against the foreigner’s nape. “I just imagined something else.”

The woman gasped in fake shock as Jihoon sighed, leaning back and away from her body.

“I can’t believe you’re having these kinds of thoughts already-”

“Shut up, I just- I wanted to kiss you! On the lips!”

Melina held in a smile, watching as the man walked around her, towards his teammates.

“I want to kiss you on the lips too.” She whispered to herself, jogging towards her friends.

Soonyoung was debating something with Seungcheol now, and Wonwoo sprouted out of nowhere, smiling and complimenting Mingyu’s moves, stopping briefly to smile at Melina.

“Okay, this is enough- We have to get home now.” Seungcheol said, interrupting Soonyoung’s passionate speech about balls. “Scram, people. Go home, all of you.”

Some members of the team groaned, some smiled and a few sighed, heading towards the changing room, leaving only Melina’s friend circle still on the field.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Asked Wonwoo, fixing a stray curl that fell on his friend’s forehead, receiving a small ‘thanks!’ in response.

“I’m in.” Said Mingyu, and Seungcheol nodded along with him. “Hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m going.” Answered Jihoon, ears still bright pink. “Same place?”

“Yeah, Woobin’s.” Soonyoung piped up.

“Okay.”

“Let’s shower and head home.” Said Seungcheol, grabbing his teammates by the arm. “I wanna take a nap before we head out.”

“We’re going, then!” Soonyoung exclaimed, almost choking on a stray fly that got in his mouth. “The fuck!”

“Let’s go before you choke to death.” Wonwoo mumbled, already heading towards the field entrance. “I’m not too opposed to the idea, though.”

“Choke, Wonwoo.”

“Why don’t I have a minute of peace with y’all?”

“Because you still say ‘y’all’.”

“Quit complaining about my language!”

“I will, when you stop talking like a 55 year old Texan.”

“He’s right.”

“Shut up!”

Melina giggled as Seungkwan said something dumb, covering her smile with her right hand.

The whole gang was out at some bar near her apartment, enjoying good food and the fresh spring air.

(Poor Hansol was having a hard time resisting the urge to sneeze as pollen infested the air, and the brazilian offered him a pill for allergies. Her nose itched too.)

Minghao ordered some rice as Mingyu stirred the soup atop their table, and Jun tried not to gag as some couple made out beside their table. Chan chatted excitedly about some game with Jihoon and Joshua, and Seokmin joined his fellow BooSoon in a high note match, in which Jeonghan and Wonwoo were the jury. Seungcheol almost dozed off with his head perched onto Melina’s shoulder, and Hansol gulped down some water to help swallow the allergy pill, thanking his friend with a cute smile.

Woobin, the waiter, approached the table with a few soda cans (it was a Friday, but several of them had work on the next day, poor working class), and a small bottle of grapefruit flavored sake, which made Melina’s eyes sparkle as she spotted it (she was one of the few lucky ones who had a day off on the fated saturday).

The man placed the bottle in front of the foreigner, who smiled in gratitude, reaching for it before Soonyoung did.

“Just a sip, bro!” Whined the redhead, receiving a sharp glare as the student opened the bottle with a twist of her wrist.

“You never stop at a sip, Soonyoung. I let you sip once and had to buy another bottle, then I carried you back home by myself.” Complained the black-haired student, glaring at the man.

“You’re strong, though!” He retorted, earning a slap on the arm by Wonwoo.

“My back hurt for three days, Soonyoung. You’re heavy as fuck.”

Chan was about to say something as the waiter approached the table again, this time with a plate of Strawberry Daifuku mochi, placing it near Joshua. The American thanked Woobin briefly, scooting over to the right as he motioned to Melina to sit between him and Jihoon.

The brazilian happily did so, startling poor Seungcheol, who recovered rather fast and leaned onto Jun’s shoulder.

The high note competition finally continued, and Chan had to stop talking about the new mmorpg game he found, having to take over the soup as Mingyu went to the bathroom; Jihoon moved a bit to the left as his friend sat beside him, happily munching on a mochi, giving Joshua a thumbs up for choosing her favorite snack as an appetizer.

“Come on, Mel!” Exclaimed Seokmin, pointing to his unsuspecting victim. “Give us your best high note.”

The poor foreigner finished munching on the strawberry, swallowing it in order to answer the man.

“You really want me to scream that ‘yeppeoseo’ in public, bro?” Asked the foreigner, earning a snicker from Jeonghan. “That’s the highest note I can muster, and it’s not even that high.”

“Do it!!” Exclaimed Jun, startling Seungcheol (who gave up on trying to nap, because let’s be real, there’s no way he can even think about resting when it came to hanging out with his friends).

Minghao, for the first time in forever, engaged on the rendezvous, yelling out a ‘just do it!!!’, with red cheeks – he was already drunk.

Melina squinted, already embarrassed by the thought of having to sing outside of her room, or the radio club room, and reached out to the sake bottle, taking a brief sip to warm up her throat.

Jihoon smiled, amused, and quietly reached for her left hand underneath the table, earning a startled glance from the foreigner. He squeezed it softly, intertwining their fingers, and Melina sighed, looking back at Seokmin, who stared expectantly at her.

With a deep intake of air, she opened her mouth, letting the melody guide her voice.

“ _Yeppeoseo~_ ”

“Wahh, amazing!!” Yelled Seungkwan, and giggles erupted among their group as the brazilian banged her forehead against the table in embarrassment.

“She’ll end up killing you in your sleep, Seungkwan.” Chuckled out Joshua, patting the woman’s back, sympathetic.

“I’ll shave his brows.” She mumbled in response, and Seokmin let out a loud laugh, slapping Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Just you wait.”

Mingyu finally arrived back, confused as to why everyone was either laughing or looking towards Seungkwan with pity.

“What did I miss?” He asked, gaining a shrug from Jeonghan in response.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“You did well.” Jihoon whispered to the black-haired student, who turned her head, cheek pressed into the wooden surface.

“Really?”

He squeezed her hand, smiling.

“Really.”

She squeezed back, smiling.

“Thank you.”

“Say,” The man leaned down, whispering directly into her ear. “Head down to the studio tomorrow. I have something to show you.”

“Okay.” Melina answered, oblivious to the ruckus around her.

“Good. It’s a date.”

It was her turn to feel her ears burn.

They all left the restaurant shortly after, bidding goodbye with hugs and ‘take care!’s.

Seungkwan woke up without his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this kind of friendship :')


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel visits Jihoon at his workplace, and they take the next step on their relationship.  
> (They're so very obvious-)

“I can’t believe you did this to me!!!”

Melina huffed as she walked down the street, ignoring the weird stares she was getting as Seungkwan shouted at her through the phone. She straightened the backpack over her right shoulder, holding the phone up to her ear with her left hand, holding the leather strap with the right one as she waited for the crosswalk sign to turn green.

“It’s only makeup, Kwan. Stop being dramatic.” _Impossible,_ she thought.

“I thought you shaved my eyebrows!” He shouted back, as a shuffling noise took over the sound of his voice. “Seokmin had to stop me from running out of the house in my underwear to chase you down!”

The brazilian snickered, grinning to herself as she crossed the street with quick steps, hopping onto the sidewalk soon after.

“Come on, it was a nice prank.” Seokmin piped up from somewhere near Seungkwan, earning a few slaps to his shoulder as the younger man whined.

“It would be too cruel to really shave your brows.” Mumbled Melina as she turned to the right, smiling as she spotted the tall, bright building with many glass windows. “I need to hang up, guys. Wash your face properly, Kwan. Have a nice breakfast. Love you!”

“Hate you.”

“Be safe! Love you!”

The boy finally hung up, leaving the curly-haired student to fend for herself. She headed inside the building, bidding a good morning to the security guard, who only answered with a brief nod.

It wasn’t unusual for the employees anymore; ever since Jihoon brought her to the company he worked at a year ago, the foreigner made a habit of passing by to check if the man was well fed and hydrated, even forcing him to lay down and nap sometimes. She didn’t need an ID to get inside anymore, as all the security guards, from every single shift (She passed by at 2 in the morning more than once, but that’s a story for another time) knew her personally.

Humming a random tune, she skipped up the steps towards the third floor, greeting a few interns who rushed to get to the floor level. The elevators were either too crowded or too empty at that time of the morning, and she’d rather not get stuck inside a metal box alone, with the chance of getting literally stuck or fall to her death – she was paranoid, yes, but elevators were scary and cramped.

Just as the brazilian opened the door to the third floor, Lee Chan stepped out, almost tripping over her in the process. The poor boy apologized to his friend, who only patted his head and fished out a neatly packed buttery bun from her backpack pocket, handing it out to him.

He almost cried.

“Thank you so much, Mel, I didn’t eat as I left the apartment today and these dudes want me to get the report done by 11-”

“Chan, slow down.” She said, holding him still by his shoulders. “You can do it, okay? Eat the bread, slowly, and head down to finish the report. If you notice you can’t finish it in time, ask someone to help you. You’re just an intern, your sunbae is responsible for you, and they have to help you when you need to.”

The black-haired boy nodded, tearing at the wrapping paper.

“I’m heading to Hoon’s studio. If you need anything, just text me and I’ll be with you in the blink of an eye.”

“Thank you, Mel.”

Melina smiled as the boy descended the steps calmly, munching on the bread.

She turned around then, closing the door behind herself, and walking down the long hallway, towards the familiar black door with a metallic ‘4’ nailed on the wood. With a light knock, Melina made her presence known.

“Come on in.”

The brunette smiled, opening the door and slipping inside the bright lit room. For the first time in a long while, the wide window on the wall to the right of Jihoon’s table was open, curtains drawn back to let the sun in.

“Mr. vampire is now immune to the sun?” She asked, closing the door behind her back with a ‘click’.

Said man turned around in his swivel chair, squinting at his friend from under his round-framed glasses. He yawned, and only then Melina noticed the purple-tinted skin underneath his eyes.

“Jihoon,” She started, dropping her backpack on the sofa underneath the window, rounding the small table to stalk towards the older male. “please tell me you didn’t spend the night here.”

With a blank look, he mumbled. “I didn’t spend the night here.”

“I’m going to kill you!” The brazilian exclaimed, grabbing Jihoon’s cheeks, tilting his face towards her. “God, we left so late… did you even go back home?”

“I did.” He whispered, closing his eyes as the warmth from his friend’s hands soothed the dull throbbing in his head. “Took a shower and headed here, though…”

“Get up, come on.”

Jihoon complied, following the brunette to the sofa. They sat side by side as she pulled a couple of containers and a plastic bottle out of her backpack. She placed the containers on the table and opened them one by one; the smell of homemade food invaded the korean’s nostrils, and he opened his eyes to see what she had cooked this time.

“I made some vegetable gimbap, carrot cake filled with brigadeiro and some lemonade.” Melina said, placing the first container over her lap. With a swift movement, she grabbed the metal chopsticks by the container, picked up a gimbap piece and lifted it towards her friend’s mouth. “Say ‘ah’, baby.”

Jihoon felt all traces of sleep leave his body, focusing on the nickname that echoed inside his head, staring at the food in front of his face. With a light sigh, he opened his mouth, humming as the gimbap left a nice taste on his tongue.

Melina ignored the burning feeling on her cheeks, noticing what she said way too late.

With a gulp, Jihoon finished the gimbap, opting to lean his chin onto the woman’s shoulder. She looked at his face, eye to eye (when they were seated, obviously), feeling her heart burst with love for the man.

“If I kiss you,” He said, and the brazilian felt his breath hit her cheek, warming it up even more. “you get to be my girlfriend.”

“Is that a question or a bonus of some sorts?” She asked, nervously tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

“A bonus.” He answered, grinning. “Do you accept this quest, Ms. Werewolf?”

“Quest accepted, Mr. Vampire.”

Jihoon huffed out a laugh, cupped Melina’s cheek with his right hand and held her free hand with his left one.

“Just so you know, I brushed my teeth a while ago.” He whispered, earning a giggle from the brunette.

“Me too.”

With a sudden surge of bravery, Jihoon leaned in, touching their lips in a chaste peck.

_At first._

Melina sighed, leaning her head to the side, and the brown-haired man deepened the kiss, feeling his heart rate pick up as his hand slid down from her cheek to the nape of her neck; she sighed once again, hands reaching up to tug on the collar of Jihoon’s sweatshirt, bringing him closer than before (if that was even possible).

As soon as the room started to get unbelievably warm, the sound of a phone going off startled the couple.

Orange Caramel’s Catallena echoed throughout the room, earning a snicker from Melina and a groan from Jihoon.

“Quest completed, Mr. Boyfriend.” The brazilian whispered, brushing her lips over Jihoon’s cheek. “Someone needs your attention, though.”

Another groan left the man’s lips and he stood up, walking towards his desk to grab his phone. With a single swipe of his finger, the catchy tune stopped, being replaced by a gruff male voice. “Jihoon?”

“Yes?” Answered the male, picking up his Bluetooth headphones and handing them over to his girlfriend, mouthing ‘ _put those on’_ to her; turning back around, towards his computer, he clicked a file and Melina heard a soft melody emit from the headphones, blocking all the other noise around her.

The meaningful lyrics and tune didn’t stop her from noticing the tension upon Jihoon’s shoulders, nor the way he clenched his fist as the person kept speaking without a single pause to let him respond.

She even saw him mumble a ‘bullshit’, but decided to stay quiet.

Three minutes rolled by and the song slowed down to a stop, but the foreigner didn’t dare to take off the headphones. Jihoon was red in the face now, rambling to whoever was on the other side of the line.

With a final shout of “NO!”, he hung up, almost throwing his phone at the wall, refraining to do so as the black-haired woman looked up at him with a small smile.

“I really loved this one.” She said, patting the cushion by her side. “Is it for any of the artists you work with?”

Jihoon shook his head ‘no’, leaving the phone on the table, choosing to sit down beside the brunette. “I wrote it for you, a few weeks ago.”

“…oh.” Mumbled the brazilian, feeling her cheeks heat up. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He said, letting his head fall down to her lap, adjusting his body on the small sofa. “I didn’t know whether I should use it to confess or just keep it buried on the sea of unreleased songs.”

“You didn’t need to use it, but it’s way too beautiful to keep being an unreleased song. Unless you want it to stay that way, of course.”

“I’ll upload it to my youtube channel, then.” He smiled up at his girlfriend, watching as she wove a hand through his brown locks, and the other one found his own hand, resting over his chest.

“You asked the boys to sing it, though. Did they know you like me?”

“Love. I love you.” Jihoon corrected the woman, and her heart skipped a beat. “And no, I just told them it was a personal project. It wasn’t a lie, really.”

“True.”

Jihoon yawned, turning onto his side, nuzzling his nose against Melina’s covered tummy.

In a few minutes, his breathing slowed down, evening out; his girlfriend smiled, still caressing his hair.

She leaned down briefly to kiss his temple, mumbling an ‘I love you’ against his skin. Leaning back onto the sofa’s soft cushion, she sighed, closing her eyes.

And finally, she couldn’t escape the heavy grasp of sleep.

Hansol held in a giggle as he pulled Seungcheol back from the door, closing it as silently as they could (not before the oldest male snapped a picture of the couple and sent it to Joshua and Jeonghan).

“They’re so obvious.”

“Leave them be, hyung.” Hansol whispered, the hint of a smile already making itself visible on his lips. “They’re in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Mel are both gamers, so the allusion to any rpgs are not unusual in their relationship ^^  
> It's so cute I wanna cry


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life ain't easy. Issues arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda angsty? Beware

“I’m telling you, Another is just a **masterpiece**.”

“It’s scary.”

Melina stared at Jihoon in disbelief.

The producer was currently seated on his comfy office chair, messing with some vocals his girlfriend recorded earlier for a personal project of his. Said girlfriend laid down on the sofa near him, ranting nonstop over an anime she watched almost a decade before.

“It’s not scary, Hoonie. Just gruesome.”

“The aunt is a woman that came back from the dead and now people are dying over it. It’s scary.”

The brazilian sat up, curls ruffled and sticking to every possible direction.

“Okay, you may have a point-”

Jihoon turned around in his chair, rolling it closer to the sofa’s arm, smirk ever so present on his handsome face.

“I always do.”

Melina grinned to herself, crawling over towards her boyfriend, stopping just as she reached the plush cushion that separated them. Then, smiling widely, she mumbled:

“I won’t argue that your logic is flawed. I just hate it because it’s detrimental to my argument.”

The korean man snickered, grin turning into a full-blown smile.

“I hate that I understood this reference.”

“Nah, you love it.”

“I love you.”

The black-haired student let out a choked noise at that, and Jihoon took advantage of her unguarded position, leaning forward and swiftly capturing her lips with his own.

Melina sighed, hands reaching up towards Jihoon’s cheeks in reflex; her chest exploded with warmth, stomach knotting angrily with anxiety over their closeness. No matter how many times they kissed, she always felt so overwhelmed with love, it was like the first over and over again.

Jihoon stood up from the chair and perched himself over the sofa’s arm, sliding down onto the cushion almost instantly, breaking the kiss as he almost fell over the furniture in the process. He looked up at his girlfriend, wide eyed as she howled with laughter.

She was the clumsy one, not him.

“You think this is funny?” He asked, a predatory smirk now taking its place on his lips.

He pounced. Literally.

Melina huffed as he landed over her, returning to her prior position, laying onto the soft cushions. Her hands reached out, brushing his silver colored bangs to the side, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“I love you.”

It was Jihoon’s turn to be surprised, cheeks flushing red as she looked up at him with adoration. He leaned down, not placing his full weight onto her (she was capable of doing it, obviously, as she had carried him bridal style more than once – it’s a long story -, but he didn’t want to risk it), brushing his nose over her neck.

“You smell so good,” He whispered, peppering kisses all over the tanned skin. “how can you smell sweet?”

“I work at a bakery, Hoonie.”

“Ah, I forgot.”

Melina giggled, reaching around Jihoon’s head to caress his scalp.

He sighed, opening his mouth to bite at the brunette’s neck-

A knock brought the couple out of their bubble.

Jihoon stood up in a haste, almost tripping over the table in order to go over to the door, while his girlfriend sat up quickly, patting her hair down (to no avail) and pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

The korean man cleared his throat, opening the door with a polite smile. “Yes?”

“Jihoon.”

The smile disappeared as soon as he saw who the tall man outside the door was.

“Go away.”

“Jihoon, we have to talk-”

“I already told you I will not get married to that girl!”

Melina flinched as the shorter man yelled, clenching her fists anxiously. Looking up at the stranger, she noted he looked like Jihoon – or rather, Jihoon looked like him. Despite the obvious height difference, their eyes and nose were perfect copies, and the way the man carried himself reminded her of how Jihoon treated her when they were still strangers.

“It’s not just an arranged marriage-” The stranger tried to talk again, but the younger man interrupted him.

“Of course, it’s not.” Jihoon hissed, almost closing the door on the man’s face.

“I’m not the one in danger here, Jihoon! It’s your parents!”

That made the silver-haired producer stop. His eyes widened just a fraction, and Melina finally understood she should not be there at that moment; picking up her phone from the table, she stood up.

“The company’s going bankrupt.”

Jihoon’s back tensed, and his girlfriend headed towards him in quick strides, reaching for the door handle, startling him momentarily.

“I’m going home.” She said, smiling down at him, opening the door all the way. “The food is on the fridge. Don’t forget to eat.”

She faced the stranger with a curt nod and greeting, walking past him with incredible speed.

“Take care!” Jihoon finally shouted down the hall, receiving a wave in response, watching as the brazilian disappeared down the stairs as quickly as she always did.

“I see.” Mumbled the man, and Jihoon glared up at him, gesturing for him to enter.

“You don’t see shit.”

“Is that how you should treat your uncle?”

“You’re no more than a leech, so yeah. That’s exactly how I should treat you.”

The man grinned. “Let’s talk business, Jihoon.”

“Can you stop eating those candies?” Seungkwan asked, worried about the pitiful state of his roommate. “Vernon is going to throw a fit when he comes by and there’s none.”

Melina looked up from her place on the carpet, nibbling on a twix bar (her 13th, but hey, who’s counting), phone in hand.

“Sorry, Kwan.” She mumbled, placing her phone on her cotton short’s pocket; with a sigh, the brazilian stood up, headed towards Seokmin and Soonyoung’s room, swallowing the last bit of candy and throwing out the wrapping in the trash bin located on the bathroom beside her own room.

Upon reaching her other roommates’ open door, she looked inside, pleased to see Seokmin laid down on his bed, reading a comic, and Soonyoung sat down in front of his own bed, playing Street Fighter on his PS4.

With a short sigh, she trudged towards Seokmin, laying down beside him in silent. His arm reached out towards her reflexively, and she scooted over, hugging his midriff with mild strength.

“Is something the matter?” The older male asked, watching as his friend buried her face (glasses and all) on his side. Receiving a single “no” in response, he let go of his comic book, throwing it over the edge of the bed, choosing to turn on his side and hug the foreigner to his own chest.

Soonyoung let out a weird noise of protest before placing the controller on his bed, walking on all fours until he reached Seokmin’s bed.

“Do you want me to sing something to you?” The oldest roommate asked, resting his arms on the edge of the bed, behind Melina’s back. He looked up at Seokmin, worried, just as Seungkwan walked into the room, sitting down beside the red-haired male.

“’m fine, Soonie. Thank you.” She answered softly, and the men looked at each other.

She was anything but fine.

Then, Melina’s phone vibrated on her pocket, and she reached for it, still trapped in Seokmin’s hug. She unlocked the screen, and touched the small KKT icon.

 **Mr. Vampire `^´ ♥:** I agreed to it.

 **Mr. Vampire `^´ ♥:** I’m sorry.

With a low sigh, she typed her answer.

 **You:** It’s fine. It had to be done.

 **You:** Take care, Hoon.

 **Mr. Vampire `^´ ♥:** You too.

She locked the screen just as the first tears dropped.

“Oh God, it’s not fine.” Seungkwan said, panicking as he heard the sniffling.

Soonyoung reached around his friend, taking her phone and tossing it somewhere behind him, not giving a flying fuck about the device that made her cry. Seokmin only hugged the brazilian close to himself, trying not to cry too as he felt how hard she gripped the back of his shirt and just _sobbed_.

Seungkwan did shed a few tears of his own, however, as his best friend shook against the mattress, whilst their red-haired friend rubbed her back, trying to give her some comfort.

With a shaky sigh, Soonyoung opened his mouth, a sweet melody echoing through the room.

“My love only amounts to this… Hi, my joy. Even in my deep despairs, you always make me smile by my side. It makes me momentarily forget about everything, turn on a song we know and take one step-”

Seungkwan took over.

“We hold our hands and our feet, two step. Before I know it, you make today’s me look forward to tomorrow’s you…” The brown-haired male gulped, holding back his tears. “Baby it’s alright, oh, it’s okay. Because it’s only you who knows all my lies,”

Seokmin whispered the remaining words. “I’m more thankful when I often see you tired with your head down. Me, who doesn’t know what to do. What can I possibly do? I’m sincerely sorry, my love only amounts to this… But thank you for staying by my side.”

Melina’s sobs died down, until she only sniffled a couple times, unraveling from her friend’s embrace with a flushed and wet face.

“You look awful.” Blurted out Seungkwan, drying his own tears with the hem of his shirt.

The youngest roommate chuckled, taking off her glasses in favor of cleaning the lens.

“I know. Thanks, Boo.”

Soonyoung stood up, reaching his hand out to the brazilian. “Go wash your face. Kwan is going to make some popcorn and then we’re going to binge watch the Friday the 13th movies.”

Seokmin’s eyebrows shot up, and he finally sat up, with a terrified expression on his face.

“Are we?”

“Yes, Mel loves Jason.” Soonyoung said, as if it was obvious. “And popcorn with condensed milk and-”

“Chocolate sprinkles!” She exclaimed, shooting up from the bed, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand in hers.

“I’ll make the popcorn, then.” Kwan said, already on his way to the kitchen.

“I’ll play the movies.” Seokmin shuddered, walking out of his room with his friends.

“Let’s wash your face, sweetheart.” The red-haired man whispered, patting his friend’s head. “Whenever you want to talk…”

“I know, Soonie.” She answered, a sincere smile playing at her lips. “Thank you.”

The neighbors almost filed a noise complaint, had they not gotten scared by what sounded like three men being murdered on the apartment that night.

Melina woke up the next day complaining about her sudden hearing loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want BooSeokSoon as my roommates ASAP


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is as usual, except for six people.  
> Old friends appear, someone is interested on our lead female and Jihoon is kinda jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun FINALLY appear and omg I was looking forward to them

“Are you sure it’s really okay?”

Joshua’s whisper brought Melina out of her stupor, making the foreigner blink slowly as she processed the question. She looked around at the basketball court, watching as her teammates joked around with each other, completely unaware of the whole situation; a single look at Josh and Jeonghan – who remained silent most of the time when Joshua talked – told them that yes, she would be okay.

“It’s been two weeks already, guys. I’m peachy.” She answered, giving them a thumbs up.

Jeonghan looked unimpressed.

“It’s just our usual appearance at the radio; sing a little, joke and talk for a few minutes and then we go home.” She continued, taking a big gulp from her cold water. “It’s not like I cry when I see him or anything.”

“You did a good job pretending nothing happened.” Jeonghan piped up as he leaned back onto the low metal fence and almost fell over backwards, flailing a little, but Melina caught his arms and pulled him forward. ‘Thanks.”

“It is as if nothing happened, Oppa.” The brazilian mumbled, placing her bottle back onto the little cement bench beside Joshua (it was a new, welcome addition to the open court). “We dated for a month. Only the two of you, Cheol and Sollie know it happened, because they stumbled onto us taking a nap together.”

“It was always obvious how you both felt towards each other.” Joshua said, looking out onto the baseball field just a few meters away from them. “It was a matter of ‘when’, really.”

“Yeah, and now the whole world knows he’s going to marry that cute girl, so look how well that turned out!” Melina exclaimed cheerfully, earning a snicker from Jeonghan.

“You made her mad, Shua.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry, I raised my voice.”

The black-haired student sighed for the nth time that evening, since the whole radio issue was brought up by her friends. She barely managed to hide the whole issue from her roommates, opting to say a half-lie – _“Jihoon is going to get married to a girl he doesn’t know and came to me for advice on how to make it less awkward”,_ she said, and obviously BooSeokSoon got mad at the male’s obliviousness towards her feelings for him. To say she wasn’t sad was a complete lie; she was sad, grumpy, mad at herself for hoping too much. Things never went her way before, why would that change now?

A shriek nearby startled the trio; all of them turned around in time to see three males approaching the female basketball team, followed by the whole male basketball team, who stayed behind their sunbaes in order to watch the negotiation about to take place.

“Isn’t that the dude who came behind me and spilled the details about his last sexual rendezvous in my ear thinking I was his friend?” Jeonghan asked Melina, leaning his whole body on Joshua. “Cha Hoon? Jo Moon?”

“Ah, it’s Sehun oppa.” The brazilian answered, watching as said male talked with Tzuyu and Dahyun, backed up by a couple of his older friends. “They must be asking to share the open court. Their usual court is being reformed right now, it will be under construction soon.”

Joshua chuckled, not noticing the way his youngest friend squinted, and then widened her eyes. With a frantic hand motion, she tried to signal something to them, growing restless as the second tallest guy in the court (only losing to the actual shooting guard of the team, Seokwoo) glanced in their direction, eyes shining in recognition.

“Ah!” He exclaimed, whipping his head down to look at his shorter friend, cotton candy pink hair ruffling as he did so. “Look, Baek! It’s Honey!”

“Oh God, please have mercy on my ribs-” Mumbled the foreigner, giving up on hiding behind her friends; she turned around then, with a bright smile, as Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun headed her way.

Baekhyun had a sly grin on his lips while Chanyeol had a wide smile on his face, running towards the younger student at full speed.

He wouldn’t stop, to Melina’s horror.

“Wait, Chanyeol- Don’t run and pick me up, WAIT-”

Her complaints fell on deaf ears, however, as the man picked her up by the waist with ease, spinning around while he held her. She squealed and trashed in his hold, giggling as he only laughed at her weak attempts at freeing herself.

Jeonghan and Joshua watched the interaction with wide eyes, unaware of the fact that one of their closest friends was **this** close with the university’s pride and joy, former basketball player slash famous musician Park Chanyeol.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me-”

“I couldn’t hear you from all the way down there, sorry.” Chanyeol said, as he finally stopped spinning around. “Now you’re pretty close to my ear, though.”

“I hate you.” Mumbled the foreigner, staring down as Baekhyun stopped beside the giant. “Baekhyun oppa, please!”

“No can do from down here.” Said the man, with a pained smile. “Sorry, honey.”

“I’ll call Kyungsoo.” Said the foreigner, staring at Chanyeol, unbothered by the proximity of their faces. Chanyeol’s grip on her faltered for a moment.

“Your phone is here, though.” Jeonghan piped up, pointing at her backpack.

The grip tightened.

“I was this close to finally getting down, Han!” Complained Melina, looking around for anyone who could _actually_ help her.

Sehun was still talking to Tzu and Dahyun; the boys basketball team didn’t dare try to intervene, as Chanyeol was their precious sunbae – Seokwoo almost stepped towards them, actually, but Jun held him back by his arm, shaking his head ‘no’. Melina glared at him too.

Then, behind Chanyeol, three figures approached them, leaving the baseball court.

“Shit, fuck.” Hissed Melina, earning a wide-eyed expression from Chanyeol, who only saw her swear so much at the last Grand Chase match they had together. “Chanyeol, let me down. Now, please.”

And he did, but not before he turned around with the woman hanging from his arms like a ragdoll, hearing a howl of laughter come from Mingyu and Seungcheol right as Chanyeol put her down on her own feet. Jihoon only stared at them.

“Thanks.” She mumbled, and Baekhyun looked at her with pity, patting her head a few times.

She waved, greeting the trio, and turned around, bidding goodbye to the men near her, heading towards Tzuyu and Dahyun, who called her over to the corner where they talked with the whole team.

“So, as of now, we’re going to practice in turns. The female team gets 30 minutes first, then the male team gets their 30 minutes. We’re going to do that twice, every Tuesday and Thursday, so each team gets their usual practice time. We cannot switch the practice days, we all know that, and this way, we all get our practice and break times. Does everyone agree?” Dahyun explained, seemingly serious for the first time in her life.

A chorus of ‘yes’ sounded, and their manager smiled.

“Good. We finished today’s practice, so everyone can head home, or stay here to watch the boys. I won’t blame y’all.”

Melina snickered, crossing her arms over her chest, watching as the girls sat down on two of the cement benches; with light steps, the black-haired student shuffled behind Jun, grabbing his shoulders with an iron grip.

“Hey, Wen Junhui.”

Jun gulped, looking towards Seokwoo for help, but the taller man only grinned sweetly at Melina.

“You’re going to the radio show tonight, right?”

“Yes.”

“Nice!” Exclaimed the brazilian as she slapped his shoulders, wincing as the noise echoed throughout the court. “See you later! Take care, Woo!”

“You too, Mel.”

Chanyeol made a weird happy noise as he saw Melina heading his way, startling poor Seungcheol beside him, who only listened to Baekhyun tell their little group how his work as a vocal coach was.

“Don’t choke, Chanyeol, it would be no good.” Mumbled the woman, grinning. “I can’t reach your back.”

The man’s smile widened, overjoyed by his dongsaeng’s sense of humor.

“I know you guys have the radio show tonight, but are you free tomorrow?” He asked, looking between Melina and Jihoon. “I miss gaming with you.”

“I can’t.” Jihoon mumbled, looking down at his shoes. “I have dinner with Jieun tomorrow.”

Upon Chanyeol’s confused look, Seungcheol piped up. “It’s his fiancé.”

The older man looked even more confused at that, looking back and forth between Jihoon and Melina.

“Wait, so you guys aren’t together?”

“Why would we?” Answered the brazilian, regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth. Everyone went silent, and she cleared her throat. “No, we’re not.”

Jeonghan bit back a grimace, just as Chanyeol opened his mouth.

“That’s great, then! There’s a friend of mine who wanted to ask you out for the longest time after we all went out last year-”

“Ah, Jaemin.” Piped up Baekhyun, and Melina looked up at him with wide eyes. “You share a class with him, right?”

“The kid from Statistics?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t shut up about you.”

“So, you’re free, right?” Asked Chanyeol, smiling as his friend nodded in affirmation. “Great! Just come by my house at 6.”

“I will.” Mumbled the foreigner, walking around the man to pick up her backpack. “I have to go home real quick, sorry. See you guys later.”

The little group bid their friend goodbye, and none of them noticed the way she gripped her backpack straps until her knuckles turned white, nor did they see a stream of tears ran down her face.

The radio show went by without a hitch.

Hansol heard Jihoon cry himself to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Baek and Yeol would be such good sunbaes :')))  
> Also, Jihoon definitely didn't listen to 'when i was your man' on repeat that night-


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakup songs are painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to cry hA  
> Poor Jaemin tho-

“Great move, Jaemin!” Melina shouted, rolling over her place on the floor to get to the younger boy and high five him.

The blue-haired boy grinned, reaching out to intertwine their fingers as their hands met.

Baekhyun tried to stifle his laughter at the foreigner’s shocked face, failing miserably as Jaemin leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. She scrambled back to her original place by Chanyeol’s bed, picking up her laptop and placing it over her lap.

“You’re so shameless, oh my God.” Mumbled the woman, as she reached her hands up to bring her curls together on a ponytail. After successfully looping the simple, black hair tie around the ponytail, she sighed.

“Hey, did you guys see this?” Asked Chanyeol, logging off Grand Chase for a minute, after receiving a late youtube notification for Jihoon’s channel. He turned around in his chair in favor of showing his pc screen to his friends. “It’s a new song.”

Melina and Jaemin scooted over from their places on the floor, opting to sit side by side near Chanyeol’s feet, while Baekhyun rolled his chair closer to them.

“What Kind of Future.” Jaemin read the video’s title out loud, and Chanyeol clicked on it, watching as the dark picture – taken at night - of a sofa (Jihoon’s studio sofa, Melina noticed, but didn’t dare to speak) took over the screen, and a soft, melancholic melody echoed through the speakers.

The first few seconds passed by, and Jihoon’s soft voice started to sing.

_As if nothing happened, I told myself this is all a dream. When I close my eyes and open them again, I wanted to wake up with a relief. Our past that didn’t line up, If I could go back in time, rather than roughly, but warmly, would I be able to let you go?_

His voice sounded… sad.

_When we weren’t over, as I held onto the last hope, still, you let me go; although I don’t want to see you, I miss you, although I hate you, I miss you, I don’t understand myself as well._

The soft melody of the piano pulled at the foreigner’s heart strings, trying hard not to cry as she heard Jihoon sing something so raw.

_If I could go back in time, rather than roughly, but warmly, would I be able to let you go? When we weren’t over, as I held onto the last hope, still, you let me go; although I don’t want to see you, I miss you, although I hate you, I miss you, I don’t understand myself as well._

She lost him.

_This waiting is not easy to endure; If I forget someday, as if nothing was wrong, our future will be empty and sad. I don’t want to forget you!_

The first tears dropped without any warning, sliding down her cheeks in a steady flow, dripping down onto her hand that clutched the hem of her own shirt.

 _As the heart connected you and me, we were still happy; You, who isn’t with me anymore._ _Although I don’t want to see you, I miss you, although I hate you, I miss you; I don’t understand myself as well._

A quiet sniffle brought Jaemin’s attention to the foreigner.

_What kind of future is to come before us? Even if the Heavens don’t give us an answer, or because I’m too stupid…_

_I couldn’t figure out the answer._

When she finally let out a sob as the background vocals took over, Jaemin panicked. The boy leaned forward, holding Melina’s hands on his own as she frantically tried to wipe her own tears, that never stopped flowing.

“This is such a breakup song…” Chanyeol mumbled, only noticing the commotion near his feet when Baekhyun dropped to the floor by their younger friends side, trying to make the black-haired student stop sobbing.

And then, Chanyeol’s phone rang.

He picked it up, at the same time as he kneeled by Melina’s side, mumbling a weak ‘hello?’.

“Where the fuck is Mel?” Hissed Seungcheol through the speaker, seemingly distressed over something, as Hansol and someone spoke on the background. “Why doesn’t she pick up her phone-”

“It didn’t ring!” She exclaimed, now trying to calm Jaemin down, as the younger boy almost threw a fit over her sudden outburst. “What is it?”

Chanyeol put his phone on speaker mode, watching Baekhyun dry the tears on the brazilian’s face.

“Jihoon’s uncle lied to him!” Hansol shouted, and the other voice mumbled something about leaving the restaurant they were at.

“We came to support his dinner with Jieun, and he mentioned something about his family’s company going bankrupt to her and she said they were going quite well, actually-” Seungcheol said, reminding Melina why he was regarded as a rapper on the radio show.

“I looked over their finances before I agreed to the marriage.” The unknown voice piped up. “I’m Jieun, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Turns out his uncle lied to him, told his parents he just agreed to marry Jieun and made them know each other.” Seungcheol finished.

“They were bonding over their dislikes over arranged marriages.” Hansol said, and a bell sounded as they finally left the restaurant.

“He’s in love with someone else, and I’m gay.” Jieun chirped, making Hansol snicker.

“Wait,” Jaemin furrowed his brows. “He’s not with you?”

“He left after he called his uncle and told him to fuck himself.” Seungcheol answered, sounding quite proud. “He’s heading your way right now.”

“Shit.” Melina hissed as she stood up, reaching for her phone on Chanyeol’s bed.

“You’re going to meet him?” Baekhyun asked when the woman was already halfway out the door with an angry look on her face. “It’s over 10pm!”

“Whoever tries to mug me will see the devil personally tonight.” She answered shortly, shoving her phone on the front pocket of her jeans. “I’m going to come back. Probably. I guess.”

“That’s not what we want to hear!” Shouted Jaemin, to no avail, as she was already sprinting down the hallway. “Be careful!”

Melina swore she never ran down stairs after watching Another, but this time – oh, this time was a completely special occasion. She sprinted down the stairs, careful not to trip over her own feet, and arrived at the ground floor in record time; she greeted the security guard at the door, ignoring his shouts as she ran out into the warm night.

She just noticed she didn’t know which direction Jihoon was coming from as she faced the two streets that led towards Chanyeol’s building’s parking lot.

The sound of feet sprinting down the street to her right made her brain go haywire, body entering a fighting position just in case it was a murderer.

The short, familiar body of Lee Jihoon appeared a few meters in front of her.

And she ran again, meeting him halfway.

The brazilian’s arms wound instinctively around his neck, while his reached around her midriff, squeezing her in a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Melina whispered, holding in a sob as she felt the way Jihoon breathed heavily. “I’m sorry I let you go, Hoonie. I didn’t- God, it wasn’t my place to stay between you and your family-”

“I know.” He interrupted her rambling, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin. “I know, and I’m not mad about that. I’m sorry I gave up without thinking of another option, or checking the actual facts. I’m so dumb.”

“So smart, yet so dumb.” The black-haired student mumbled, earning a snicker from Jihoon. “Seems like we both are.”

The older male let go of his friend, looking up at her face – taking in her red nose, the dried tears on her cheeks and the swollen state of eyes.

“You were crying again?” Jihoon asked, cupping her cheeks on his hands.

“Yeah, it’s hard not to when you listen to your own breakup song.” She mumbled, embarrassed. “Wait, what do you mean again?”

“Soonyoung mentioned how you cried for a whole week after I got engaged to Jieun.” The shorter man answered. “He sounded really mad. Almost scolded me.”

“That loudmouth.” Grumbled Melina, letting out a sigh as she looked down at Jihoon’s face. “He meant well, though.”

“Yeah.” Breathed out Jihoon, still cupping her cheeks. “I love you. I hope you still do, too.”

“How could I not?” She whispered, eyes wide, as if she was afraid this was all a trick of her mind, and he was going to disappear as soon as reality broke this illusion.

“Let’s try again, then.” He said, leaning up, whispering against her lips. “And we won’t be idiots this time.”

“Please.” Whimpered Melina.

It was all Jihoon needed to capture her lips in a sweet, although desperate kiss.

Her hands ghosted over his arms, up his neck, until they finally found home in his hair, pulling him unbelievably close to herself. He sighed, tongue prodding at her lips once, and the brazilian let him in with no second thought-

“Ay, get it!”

Chanyeol’s voice brought the couple out of their little bubble, panting and blushing as the three men looked down at them from the fourth floor.

Baekhyun patted Jaemin’s back in sympathy, but the younger man only smiled as he saw how happy Melina looked with Jihoon.

Seungcheol, Hansol and Jieun arrived not much later, satisfied looks on their faces as they saw the couple sitting together near the building’s entrance, hand in hand.

BooSeokSoon had another screaming match that night, as Melina and Jihoon told them everything.

Soonyoung had to hold Seungkwan from choking Jihoon.

He slept over that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is well :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball matches are fun, even more when your friends come to cheer on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the basics of basketball so please take it easy on me :)

Jihoon felt stupid.

“It’s for a good cause.” He muttered to himself, ignoring the giggles Melina’s teammates threw his way.

He sighed, looking at the changing room’s back door, wide open; Tzuyu finally got tired of Minkyung and Sooyoung’s incessant giggling, shooing them further inside the room, opting to stare at the man in front of her.

Jihoon clutched the sunflower bouquet tighter in his hands, feeling shy under the taller woman’s gaze.

“That’s sweet.” She said, a smile blooming on her lips. “She’s coming, don’t worry.”

The silver-haired man nodded, looking up just as Tzuyu disappeared inside the room, and Melina replaced her, a little disheveled.

“Sorry it took so long, I had to braid my hair and put it up in a bun-” She mumbled, straightening her sleeveless shirt.

“It’s fine.” The male answered, and she finally looked at him, eyes widening in surprise.

“Are those,” The black-haired student gestured to the flowers, feeling her cheeks warm up. “for me?”

“Yeah.” Hoon whispered; he took a step forward, extending the bouquet towards his girlfriend. “Good luck on the game today!”

Melina took the bouquet with a wide smile adorning her face, leaning down to swiftly kiss Jihoon’s cheek.

“Thank you, Hoonie.” The brazilian said, sighing as the man grabbed her cheeks in his hands, squeezing them twice.

“Crush them.”

She huffed out a laugh, startling as Tzuyu called out her name.

“I will.”

Jihoon let go of her cheeks, watching as she ran back into the changing room, bouquet in hands.

He walked back to the bleachers, taking his rightful place at the first row, between Seungcheol and Soonyoung; the whole gang was present, taking up the first row, whilst the male basketball team and a few former members (aka Chanyeol and Baekhyun) took up half of the second row. That annoying kid, Jaemin, and his friend group – which Melina had rightfully adopted - took up the rest of the second row.

“Hey, Soonyoung.” Jihoon whispered, successfully claiming his friend’s attention. “These guys came to cheer on Mel?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol exclaimed behind the man, startling a few people around him. “Mel trained with all of us before she actually entered the female team. We want to see if our hard work paid off.”

“What about Jaemin and those kids?” Asked Soonyoung, watching as the ‘kids’ waved big posters with glittery words of encouragement around.

“Ah, they’re her friends.” Baekhyun answered, waving around a handmade yellow pompom. “She already knew Jaemin and Mark before, and they introduced her to the rest of the kids.”

“That dude doesn’t look like a kid.” Complained Seungcheol, pointing to the tallest boy amongst the group.

“That’s Yukhei.” The pink-haired man said, annoyed by the fact that the younger student was just a couple cm shorter than him, despite being almost a decade younger. “Him, Mark and Mel are the same age.”

“Me too!” Piped up Chan, waving his own poster around, with Seungkwan and Seokmin.

The sound of sneakers squeaking brought everyone’s attention to the center of the court, where the two teams walked out of their respective changing rooms. The crowd on each side went wild at that, cheerleaders jumped around and shook pompons at their own teams, as the referee stood in the middle of the court. The scorers and timekeepers were seated at a small desk by the side of the visitor team’s bleachers.

Dahyun talked to the girls about something, gestured to the benches where Sooyoung, Woong and Jeongyeon were seated, cheering for their teammates, as the visitors did the same.

Chaeyoung, Dahyun’s girlfriend and the female team’s resident nurse (as Melina could only worry about one team at a time, she wasn’t a superhuman) was seated beside the girls, accompanied by Junhui – the official water bottle handling dude of the female team -, who cheered loudly for his friends.

Melina looked towards the crowd, smiling widely as the boys went crazy over the team. She scratched her cheek sheepishly, then settled into checking if her hair was tied tight enough, and making sure her glasses wouldn’t fly away somewhere in the middle of the match. She squatted down, double tying her shoelaces, giving everyone a perfect view of the big, yellow ‘4’ printed onto her black sleeveless shirt.

With a huff, the brazilian stood back up, hearing a ‘good luck!’ from Dahyun, they stood in a line, facing the opposite team as the national anthem played.

After a couple minutes, they exchanged handshakes and stood in formation; Tzuyu took her place as the Shooting Guard, Minkyung ran to the Point Guard, Yoonsun already walked towards the Power Forward as Sowon hopped towards the Center, and Mel quietly trudged towards the Small Forward, quickly adjusting her black wristbands.

The referee stepped forward, basketball in hand; with a single blow of his whistle, he threw the ball in the air.

Tzuyu leaped forward, tapping the ball a few seconds before the opposite team’s Shooting Guard.

She had the ball.

Her teammates jumped into action then, running along the court, dodging their opponents with such elegance that left the crowd breathless.

Yoonsun was the first one to score - a 3-point basket -, leaving the ball to the opposite team; their center, a woman a few cm taller than Tzuyu, shot forward in hopes of getting to their side of the court-

\- when someone zoomed past her, stealing the ball in a true Kuroko Tetsuya style.

The crowd went wild.

Melina snickered as the woman shouted a ‘Who the fuck was that?!’, gaining a weird look from her teammates, and spotted Minkyung, throwing the ball with incredible strength.

Minkyung dunked the ball into the basket.

12 minutes passed by on a breeze, with a score of 19 to 5 for the house team. The referee blew his whistle once, signaling a two to each team, and the girls ran towards their bench with satisfied looks on their faces.

Jun passed bottles of water around, while Chaeyoung checked over the girls to see if everything was in place. Dahyun handed them face towels, discussing their strategy for this quarter, putting Tzuyu on the bench to rest, leaving Sooyoung in her place.

Melina looked up while she took a big gulp of cold water, spotting her friends and waving at them, ignoring as Chanyeol yelled out “I’m your fan!!”. She gave her bottle back to Jun with a smile, and glanced to the first row, just a couple of meters away from her.

Jihoon was staring at her, with a yellow pompom in hand, cheeks pink in embarrassment.

With a chuckle, she lifted her left hand, sending him a finger heart and pursed her lips, blowing him a kiss.

Hansol went crazy, slapping Seungcheol’s shoulder as he cackled, and Jihoon sent a finger heart back to his girlfriend before burying his flaming face on his hands.

The rest of the game went by without a hitch; Woong substituted Melina by half of the third quarter – the poor soul was already tired of using so much strength to pass the ball to her teammates -, and Jeongyeon switched with Sowon after the second quarter, as the latter tripped and ended up hurting her knee.

“Final score,” The narrator’s voice echoed throughout the court. “127 for PSU, 85 for KNU! The house team wins the regional championship!”

PSU’s team shot up from their place on the bench, running to the center of the court to hug their teammates and bow to their opponents.

(The woman that got startled by Melina complimented her ‘lack of presence’ at some point, and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.)

As the teams scattered around, the whole first and second row of the bleachers became weirdly empty as the men ran down the steps to congratulate the team.

Chanyeol picked Melina up like a ragdoll again, gaining an unimpressed look from the player as she was bounced around in his arms – it was short lived, though, as Do Kyungsoo entered the court in his military uniform, having just been discharged from his service. The brazilian’s eyes widened as Chanyeol dropped her, falling on her feet as Kyungsoo smiled adorably and hugged her, telling her she did an amazing job (of what little of the game he saw, poor guy).

Soonyoung started to ramble about game statistics, and, as everyone listened intently to him, Jihoon pulled Melina away from the whole ruckus, tugging her by the hand towards a secluded corner by one of the changing rooms.

“God, they’re so loud.” She mumbled, squeaking as Jihoon pressed her taller body against the wall. “Hoonie?”

“They all demand too much attention.” He grumbled, hearing his girlfriend huff out a laugh. “What? It’s true!”

“I know.” She answered, leaning back against the wall. “I just never thought I’d see the day you would complain about not having my attention.”

The silver-haired man huffed, a pout making itself present on his lips. “Kiss me.”

“Don’t- Don’t pout.” Melina whined lowly, leaning down. “I’m sweaty. Are you sure?”

“Does it look like I care about sweat?”

The foreigner thought back to the dozens of times they kissed and made out at the dark corners of the basketball open court and the baseball field, sweaty and dirty from the dirt soil. She smiled, and Jihoon finally ran out of patience, pulling her down be the collar of her uniform, sealing their lips on a hungry kiss.

Melina let out a sigh, placing one of her hands on Jihoon’s nape, pulling him impossibly closer, while the other wound itself in his hair, tugging lightly. He groaned, biting down on her lip, and she gasped in response; the male’s tongue found its way inside her mouth and she let out a weird noise that resembled a choked moan-

“They’re making out in public!” Yelled Jaemin, having stumbled upon the dark corner whilst he looked for his favorite noona.

Jihoon groaned again, pulling back in annoyance as the rest of Melina’s younger friend group ran towards them. The foreigner felt her cheeks burn, and hid her face on her boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling his hand come up to caress the nape of her neck.

“Can you not?” Asked the older man, receiving a smirk from the blue-haired boy.

“Of course I can. But I won’t.”

“Gross.” Muttered Jisung, as Chenle covered the youngest’s eyes with his hands.

“This isn’t the place, nor the time!” Chenle scolded, making Melina lift up her face.

“It’s always the time, Chenle. Just not the place.” She retorted, earning a scandalized look from the younger boy, as Mark and Yukhei howled with laughter.

“Leave them be, kids. They went through a lot last month.” Chanyeol piped up, leading the boys away. “Use protection!”

“God, Chanyeol. I hate you.” Mumbled the student, holding in the urge to run after the man and pounce on his back (it was the only way to reach his neck, unfortunately).

Jihoon chuckled, laying a chaste kiss on his girlfriend’s neck. “I love you.”

The brazilian smiled down at him, resting her forehead against his head. “I love you too, Hoonie.”

“They’re being gross again.” Whined Seungkwan, gasping as Jihoon flipped him off. “Yah, Lee Jihoon! That’s not how you should treat me, I can shave your brows when you sleep over!”

“And I can shave yours. For real, this time.” Melina shouted, and Seokmin giggled.

“It’s true.”

“Why doesn’t anyone take my side?”

“Because you’re always wrong.”

“Cruel, Hao.”

“It’s true, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this!!! Hopefully I can start to play basketball with my friends soon and write this right lmao


	8. Bonus: Radio Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 4th, 2020: Radio show with the choir club as guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun omg

Seungcheol: Hey, guys! It’s your favorite host, S.Coups!

Jihoon: And the other host, Woozi.”

Seokmin: And your guests: DK.

Melina: Mel!

Jeonghan: Jeonghan, the angel.

Joshua: Josh!

Seungkwan: Seungkwan~

Jun: The best Jun.

Melina: Are there other ‘Jun’s here?

Jun: Might be.

Hansol: And your other other host, Vernon!

Seungcheol: Hm, today we have the choir club with us, so send in your questions for them as well!

Hansol: Just tag the @PSUradioshow on twitter, or comment on our insta post!”

Seokmin: We’re going to start with our usual improvised cover, right, guys?

Jihoon: Go for it.

Hansol: The most requested song is called ‘Don’t listen in Secret’, a song our dear Woozi released last month.

Seungcheol: It’s a pretty emotional song. Do all of you know it?

Seungkwan: *laughs* Of course we do! It was written to someone that is here with us right now.

Jun: *snicker*

Jeonghan: I’d say Mel, out of all of us, knows it the best.

Seokmin: *nods* Yes!! She listens to it daily.

Jihoon: You do?

Melina: I wouldn’t say daily-

Joshua: More like hourly.

Melina: I hate you.

Jun: *giggle*

Seungcheol: Okay, let’s get started then!

Hansol: You’re now listening to the choir club’s version of ‘Don’t listen in Secret’!

Jihoon: Enjoy!

*Piano song starts to play*

Joshua: We’re getting farther apart; then I just need to catch you. So you won’t get far, that should be enough.

Jeonghan: I know, I know. But it’s not as easy as it sounds. But after time passes, will I be able to forget everything? If you look back, I’ll listen to this song.

Melina: Don’t listen secretly, even if this song becomes inaudible; this song that I made for you, don’t listen secretly.

Jun: You can listen to sad songs, and shed tears. Music is like that.

Seungkwan: You must listen to this song! Don’t listen and pretend you haven’t. If you hear my heart, can’t you come back to me?

Jun: I’m still, I’m still, waiting for you. I’m not even tired, although I’m getting scared.

Seokmin: Still, I’m believing in time, because everyone says it’s medicine. Even if I’m a fool, when I close my eyes, nothing changes!

Melina: Don’t listen secretly, even if this song becomes inaudible. This song that I made for you, don’t listen secretly.

Seungkwan: What can I do now?

Seokmin: I’m just standing here, where we used to be together.

Joshua: Don’t listen secretly. Even if this song-

Melina: -Becomes inaudible! This song that I made for you, don’t listen secretly.

Jun: Don’t listen secretly. Don’t listen secretly.

*song fades slowly*

Seungcheol: Wow, I got goosebumps.

Hansol: I can see why Mel listens to it hourly.

Melina: *groans* Seriously?

Jun: It’s not a lie.

Seokmin: I end up listening to it along with her.

Seungkwan: Me too. She blasts it through the whole apartment.

Melina: The neighbors don’t complain, though.

Joshua: It’s a good song.

Jeonghan: It was written for someone Woozi loves, after all.

Seungcheol: Is that true, Woozi?

Jihoon: *sighs* Yeah, it’s true.

Seokmin: *laughs* So cute!

Seungkwan: Cheesy~

Jun: *giggles*

Hansol: Okay, it’s time for our questions!

Seungcheol: The first one is from ‘scoopsahoylover’. What does the choir members do in their free time?

Jeonghan: Nap.

Joshua: I like to compose.

Seokmin: I read a lot of comic books, and usually game with my roommates.

Seungkwan: I try not to choke my friends while they sleep, and watch movies with Mel.

Jun: I train basketball and game, too.

Melina: I usually binge watch monster and slasher movies, or game with the boys. I spend a lot of time making sure my boyfriend eats and sleeps properly, though.

Hansol: *chuckles* So you have a boyfriend?

Melina: *laughs* Yeah, I do.

Jeonghan: He’s here right now, actually.

Seokmin: Shh, everyone is going to find out!

Seungkwan: They don’t hide their relationship, though?

Joshua: *giggles* Not anymore. 

Seungcheol: Okay, next question!

Hansol: ‘sowonbasketball’ asked: What is the next color Mel is going to dye the streaks on her hair?

Jihoon: *chuckles* She tried every possible color by now.

Jun: True!

Seungkwan: She tried neon green once. My eyes bled.

Melina: It wasn’t that bad!

Seokmin: It was.

Jeonghan: I had nightmares about it.

Joshua: You guys are so mean. *giggles*

Melina: It’s red right now, but my boyfriend wanted me to try a navy blue. I think I’ll try it.

Jihoon: It’s a pretty color.

Melina: Thanks, Hoon.

Seungkwan: *gags*

Seungcheol: Next one.

Hansol: This one is by ‘woozieyemole’. *giggles* What do I have to do to win a love song written and composed by Woozi?

Jeonghan: Be Mel.

Joshua: *gasps*

Seungkwan: Yah, hyung!

Seokmin: *cackles*

Jun: The cat’s out the bag, people!

Melina: *whines* Come on, Han! You know my parents hear this!

Seungcheol: The insta post is blowing up with comments right now!

Jihoon: Really?

Hansol: It is! ‘doyulovebot’ just commented: Y’all are so obvious, how are people surprised about this?

Melina: We’re not obvious!

Jihoon: I’m pretty mild with pda…

Joshua: You two rolled around the baseball field once, hugging each other.

Jihoon: It was a wrestling match-

Melina: We were wrestling!

Seungcheol: You wrestle with your lips?

Seokmin: *howls with laughter*

Jun: *giggling intensifies*

Jeonghan: *chuckles*

Melina: *whines* Cheol!

Seungcheol: Our practice hadn’t even ended yet that day. It was our break.

Seungkwan: I can’t believe you made out in front of the baseball team.

Jihoon: Everyone was inside the changing room!

Hansol: So you admit you **did** make out in the baseball field?

Jihoon: *inhales*

Melina: Let’s just not-

Seungcheol: Oh, Mel’s mom just commented on our insta post!

Melina: Excuse me, what?

Seokmin: I can’t - *wheeze* – breath!

Joshua: *checks his phone* She did!

Jun: What did she say?

Hansol: “I expect this man Woozi on our next family dinner this Saturday. *cracks up*

Melina: *groans*

Jihoon: They already know me, though?

Joshua: Oooooh!

Melina: It’s just Jihoon, mom.

Seungcheol: This is it for tonight’s show, fellas!

Hansol: Don’t forget to turn up your radios Friday.

Jihoon: And send in your questions for the male basketball team!

Seokmin: *wheeze* Thanks for having us!

Seungkwan: Have a nice night!

Jun: Don’t forget to eat.

Melina: Please rest well!

Jeonghan: Good night!

Joshua: See you next time!

*ending song plays*

Melina: *whispers* Hey, Han. Isn’t ‘doyulovebot’ your-

Jeonghan: Yes, it’s my baby.

*transmission ended*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, to have a love song written to you by Lee Jihoon-


	9. Bonus: Homerun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball practice is fun.

“And then you throw the ball slowly…” Jihoon said to Mingyu, ready to bat the ball.

“With my feet like this, right?” Asked the taller man, correcting his stance.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“So I just-”

“Practice ended already, why are you guys here?”

Jihoon shrieked at the voice near his ear and turned around, losing the grip on the baseball bat, which flew towards the person who popped up behind him – his girlfriend -, hitting her right on the nose.

“Oof!” She fell down on her butt, clutching her nose with both hands. The bat rolled away, making a clinking sound, and the men panicked, almost tumbling over each other in order to tend to Melina.

“Oh God, are you okay?” Asked Jihoon, kneeling next to her.

“’m fine, it’s not even bleeding.” She answered, dropping her hands on her lap. “See?”

“It’s bleeding!” Mingyu screeched, running towards their changing room to grab an ice pack, silently glad he didn’t do anything wrong this time.

From across the field, on the basketball open court, Dahyun whistled, cracking up.

“Homerun!” She yelled, and Melina snickered, wincing as her nose stung.

Chaeyoung slapped the back of her girlfriend’s head, scowling as more blood dripped down their friend’s nose.

“I told you to not sneak up on me-”

“I didn’t sneak up!”

“You didn’t make any noise!”

“I literally yelled at you as I came over.”

Jihoon bit down on his lower lip, watching as the brazilian smiled up at him.

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine.” She said, leaning up to peck his nose. “It’s not that bad. It stopped bleeding.”

The silver-haired man huffed out a laugh, cradling her head close to his chest, not worried about the blood that would surely get on his shirt.

“You doofus.”

“Softie.”

Dahyun slept on the couch that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin, my dears :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the ride! I certainly did :>


End file.
